


Possessed

by christarennerston



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, Mind Control, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki had seen something in you when he touched you with his spear, maybe more than he bargained for</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessed

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is alright. I wanted to do something based on what Loki said about how the Tessaract is different for everyone.

Your eyes were bluer than any eyes you had seen, except for those possessed by the Tessaract. You remembered where you were when it happened; somewhere so unoriginal that if you could remember how to smile then you would.  
You had been walking home, your briefcase in your left hand and your Iphone in your right. Today had been stressful, SHIELD had called you earlier to tell of the security breach that someone by the name of ‘Loki’ had committed. You had to warn the White House of the current predicament, but of course you had to wait for twenty minutes on each person until you finally got to who you were after. Then they didn’t believe you so you had to spend more time explaining and persuading.  
You were just about to cross the street (after looking both ways) when you yelped at the fast driving jeep that passed you, almost nicking you. You watched as it stopped, only to let a tall and slender man out of the back with a glowing thing.  


“And who are you,” the man ask with an accent you weren’t familiar with, pointing the light at you.  


You looked at him, your hand going to your back to pull out a knife if the guy came any closer. “Doesn’t matter, I’m alright, but thanks for checking on me. I won’t tell if you don’t.” You winked, keeping your hand behind your back even as you walked off backwards to keep him in your sight.  


“Sir, she’s been in connection with SHIELD,” an Agent told the guy in front of you. He seemed familiar but you didn’t have the time to study him.  


“Ah, then you could be of use to me.” He grinned evilly as he stepped closer to you, the blue light seeming to brighten in the darkness of the street.  
Before he came closer to you, your knife was out and you lunged at him, hearing metal meet metal as the stick blocked your blade. You went to kick him, but he grabbed your leg, flipping you and having you land on your back with a grunt.  
“Maybe you’ll keep that once you’re mine.” The blue light touched your chest, the man grinning.  


You groaned at the feeling running through your body, a darkness seeping into your every cell. You’re vision went black for a second that felt like an eternity, but soon you could see, better than before, but instead of seeing the man in front of you as you did before, you saw his face perfectly, but his body was a color of deep orange, the color of pride.  


You blinked a few times to bring yourself back to the present; just in time for Agent Barton to stand at your doorway. “He wants to talk to you.”  
You knew who _he_ was; you nodded and followed Barton out the door, noting his color of blue which meant he was calm. Hopefully Loki would be of the same color, if not, then you might be in trouble.  


Standing in front of a metal door that opened to Loki’s room, you knocked and waited. “Enter.” That was all he said, waiting for you to open the door and close it again before he said something else. “How are the emotions of our friends?”  


“A few of the doctors were nervous earlier, but I’m not sure if it was because you were around or because of the consequences if they’re found out by SHIELD.” You kept your eyes on him as he sat down, his blue eyes meeting yours.  


“Tell me, can you feel any emotions under the Tessaract?” He sounded genuinely curious, but you weren’t sure you really believed that.  


You couldn’t do anything but tell him the truth anyway. “We feel anger, but as for other emotions, there’s nothing. I’ve tried to feel other things to see if I could but I can’t.”  


“What have you tried to feel?” Loki stood and walked around you as if you were prey. You didn’t tell him that his color was a deep red meaning lust.  


“I’ve tried to feel sad or happy at times; sometimes love and lust. It isn’t there, though.”  


“Not even when I do this?” Loki kissed you harshly, his tongue invading your mouth without permission to explore every inch of your mouth be could find.  


When the god pulled away, you only looked at him even though you felt your lips swelling from when he sucked and bit on them. “Nothing, Sir.”  


“Shame. You may go.” Loki waved you off and turned away from you.  
This happened repeatedly for days, but you felt nothing. He was growing aggravated with his spell and you hoped he didn’t feel he should destroy you. Instead of sitting as he asked you questions, this time he stood close to you; his eyes scanning over your face.  


“Sir, I’m sorry but it’s the same as the other times you have tried, I don’t feel any emotions.” He growled at you, making the red of his emotions flare brighter for an instance before he went back to such a dark red it was almost black.  


Loki said something, but you couldn’t hear the words; all you knew was after he tapped your forehead, you felt woozy. To the best of your ability, you guided yourself to a nearby chair, sitting down so you wouldn’t fall. Loki walked toward you, taking your chin in his fingers and lifting your chin to face him. His smirk reappeared as he looked at your eyes, making you feel self-conscious.  


Your eyes widened, realizing you could feel emotions. You knew you weren’t back to normal since you could still see his color, but he did something to you. “I can feel something other than anger, Sir. What did you do?”  


Loki stepped back from you as he spoke, “I still control you, but I have given you permission to feel for the time being. It will be more fun if you can feel other emotions.”  
You went to say something but he stopped you, kissing you as he did every night, as if he couldn’t get enough of you. This time, you felt something rise in your belly, scorching your insides like fire. You lifted your arms and twisted your fingers in his hair as you kissed back. You tugged slightly, causing a deep growl to rise from him.  


Loki pulled away before opening the door and calling for Barton. The assassin showed up quickly and waited for his directions. “Make sure no one disturbs me until I leave here.” Loki didn’t even give Barton time to not before he closed the door.  
The look that was in his eyes was dark, full of desire and mischief. “You’re mine now; let’s see how much you feel.”


End file.
